Dead And Buried
by SOAHardyOrtonCenaFan
Summary: Eric and Sookie have gone through alot. But more Hell is to come. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

Dead And Buried A Sookie Stackhouse/Eric Northmam Story. Rated M- NC17 For Drama, Violence, A lot of Sex. Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I had my Viking Vampire but I do not. I just love these characters.Chapter 1

I was doing the dishes and singing very loudly off key to the radio. It had been weeks since I had heard from Eric and I was trying to get back to my normal self. I hated the fact that I loved him but damn it he was not the Eric I loved. The Eric I loved was gone. I hated the fact that Eric now knew what had happened at my house between us while he was under the curse. Once he knew everything he had stayed away, not calling or anything. I sighed trying to get Eric out of my mine so I started singing louder and dancing. I finished the dishes but kept dancing in my kitchen. I looked at the clock knowing I worked the late shift and Merlotts tonight. So I decied to go and jump into the shower. I got in and ran my hair under the water. I closed my eyes and could feel Eric's touch. The night we spent in the shower always came flooding back to me. I could feel the cool touch of him on back slowly making his way down my to my ass. I kept my eyes closed remembering the scene and feeling myself getting aroused from it. I knew if I didn't hurry up I would be late so I made myself throw the memories of Eric and me into the small box I kept locked in my brain and finished with my shower. I got out and threw my hair into a loose ponytail and applied a small amount of make up before grabbing my uniform, The short black shorts and white Merlotts top. I did a house check before walking out and locking my door. I walked to my car trying to tune out the small humming in the back of my head. I knew it was Eric and it was the bond telling me he was sleeping. I hated not being able to just have my own emotions and keep them to myself, but I never would have them unless one of us was dead and I hated thinking about that. I got into my car and started the drive up Hummingbird road to the main street was I could drive to work. By the time I got to work the humming was gone meaning Eric was awake. I sighed before I walked into work and smiled at Sam, My boss. " Hey Sam." I said walking to his office to store my purse. I put my cell phone in my apron and put up my mental block before going out to start work. Eight long hours later I was walking up my front porch when I had the feeling I was being watched. I let my block down and found a void meaning it was a vampire. I tensed up not knowing who was waiting for me on my porch. I looked up the steps to see Pam, Eric's second in command. She was looking very Pamy tonight, she was in a black pant suit. She smiled seeing me " Sookie, You smell nice." It took me a second to answer her. I hadn't seen Pam since the Fae War. " Hello Pam, What can I help you with tonight?" I asked cutting to the point. It had been a long day and my feet hurt. I walked up the steps and was face to face with her. " Eric wanted to see how you were doing." She answered me. I let a small laugh out " Oh really? So now he wants to know how I am. Well Tell him to go to hell." I said still looking at Pam and not backing down. I hated the fact that he had sent her to check up on me. If he had missed me so damn much why wasn't he here instead? I knew I was sending anger through our bond. Pam smirked " He has been busy, with Victor. But I will tell him. He isn't the same Sookie." She said. That made me look away. I had always told myself he was doing fine. " What do you mean?" I whispered knowing she heard me just fine. " He is a lot meaner. I don't know what went on between you two but you should fix it. He is not very much fun." She said and went to look at her she was gone. I sighed walking inside not wanting to deal with his. I laid down not even changing before I started to drift off to sleep.

He could feel the small hum knowing Sookie was asleep. He looked around Fangtasia at all the Fang bangers knowing they were all staring at him. But he hadn't had interest in them since he had found out what happened at Sookies. he hated having feelings. He is 1000 years old why did he have to have feelings for her? He rolled his eyes at the girl who was walking towards him. He didn't even look at her as she walked up to him offering herself to him. He was lost in his thoughts of what to do about the Sookie situation. He knew it needed to be fixed one way or another. He wanted her to be his, wanted to be the only man allowed to touch her and make her moan. Thinking of her moaning made him get hard instantly. He was haunted by her during the nights and day. He would dream about her and then awake and be sad to find himself alone in his bed. He knew Pam was over his moods too but he didn't know what to do about them. He was bored do he went to his house. Sitting on the edge of his bed. His long blond hair hung loose around his face. He closed his eyes and touched the bond trying to feel closer to Sookie. He stood up to take his clothes off as he climbed into his bed. He knew Dawn would be soon he could feel the pull on his body. He closed his eyes and Sookie's face popped into his mind. He smiled before felling the dawn take him.

Authors Note: REVIEW PLEASE! Chapter two is on its way! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dead And Buried A Sookie Stackhouse/Eric Northmam Story. Rated M- NC17 For Drama, Violence, A lot of Sex. Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I had my Viking Vampire but I do not. I just love these characters.Chapter 2.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. It flashed four pm. " Holy cow I slept a little late." I got up walking into the bathroom to take care of as Eric calls them my human needs. I was glad to have these two days off. I had been working so much over time lately it was nice to be able to relax. I walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and my hand ran across the red Fangtasia t shirt. I picked it up and put it over my head, not bothering to put on a bra. My hair was down on my shoulders. I went into the kitchen making a sandwich to make my stomach stop growling. Sitting in the living room I flipped the TV on to find Buffy the Vampire Slayer on. I smiled remembering the night Eric watched it. I put the remote down and lost myself in the show. I could feel the bind between me and Eric getting stronger and I got happy.

Before I had time to think there was a knock at my door. I got up and opened it, taking a long look at Eric. He looked good in his tight blue t shirt and blue jeans. It took me a minute to get my heart berating normal again. "Hello my lover." He said letting it roll off his lips. It sent shivers down my entire body. "Eric. I take it you got my message?" I asked still standing in the door way. He looked at me his fangs already down. "Let me in." I stepped past him "I am not having sex with you Eric." I crossed my arms over my chest. He laughed "and why not?" He leaned against the side of the house. I bit my tongue and tried to get my thoughts in order" What do you want Eric? You don't talk to me for weeks and now you show up?" I snapped at him.

He kept his ice blue eyes on me "I have worried about you. And I am here because we need to talk." I sighed walking into the house "What do we need to talk about?" I walked to the TV and quickly turned it off. He followed me closing the door behind him. He sat on the chair facing me which I thought was odd. Normally he would try to be as close to me as he could be. "We need to talk about us lover. " He looked at me trying to read my face. I knew this talk was coming. I all of a sudden got a rush of lust for him. I stood up not thinking about what I was doing. I walked over to him and leaned downing pulling his chin up and letting my lips meet his. I let a soft groan out of my chest as they met. Eric put his hand on my cheek as he kissed me back, sending a rush wave lust at me. I sat on his lap and could feel his lust through his jeans. He broke the kiss looking at me "We need to figure things out and until then I will not fuck you or bite you. Understand?" His ice blue eyes were staring into my eyes. "Eric why do we need to talk? I want you and I know you want me" I said running my hand over the crotch of his jeans. What I didn't expect was for him to grab my hand and stop me. "All in good time lover. Now let us have a talk then I can fuck you sense less. "He said. I took the hint and got up walking to the couch. The pressure in my groin was getting to be unbearable.

My libido was jumping waiting for him, " Ok where do we start?" I asked. He smirked " I want you to be mine. And I will be yours." He answered. I had to look away. I didn't know if I should be his. I hated the thought of being claimed. " How do I know you will be faithful?" I asked. " I haven't been with anyone for almost five weeks. Have you felt me lust for anyone?" He said making me snap my head at him. " Five weeks? Wow Eric." I could tell he was being honest. " I don't want anyone else." He whispered. Hearing him say that made me melt " Ok i will." I said. His eyes lit up. " You will what? I want to hear you say it lover." He was pushing my buttons. " I will be yours." I whispered.

One second he was in the chair and the next he was kneeling in front of me kissing me. I wrapped my legs around him kissing and pulling him closer to me. I could feel him pressed up against me which of course made my libido jump more. He could tell what he was doing to me, he started kissing my neck letting his fangs brush my skin before he went up to my ear " And I am yours Sookie." He whispered sending more shivers down my neck. I couldn't take this anymore. I needed to feel him inside me. I started pulling at his shirt, " I told you until we have the full talk I will not fuck you." He said staring at me. I whimpered " But I need you." I bit my lip feeling embarrassed. Eric picked up on it " I need you too lover believe me. But not yet. You will have all of me soon." He kissed my lips before getting on the couch and sitting next to me.

We sat and talked for a while. Out lines about our relationship. I was going to drive up and see him when I wasn't working and he would come and see me some nights. After our long talk I looked at the clock seeing it was almost dawn. " It's late. You should probley get home." I said looking at him. He stood up " I will see you tomorrow. Be ready to leave here at sun set." He walked over and kissed me before I could say anything. I opened my eyes and he was gone. I deiced to go to bed.

Eric walked out the door and flew into the sky. He couldn't help but feel happy and content. He could feel the hum in the bond letting him know Sookie had already fallen asleep. He wished he didn't have to leave her but he had to get everything ready for the next night. He was taking her to his house. Somewhere no human had ever been to. He found himself a little worried of what she would think about his place. He made it home in enough time to fix up a few things before he could feel his sleep pulling him. He laid down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming of Sookie of course.

Eric woke up as soon as the sun went down. He got the rest of the place ready for sookie and got dressed. He put on a black wife beater and some jeans. His blond hair was pushed away from his face. He walked out the door and saw Pam sitting on his car. " Pam." He said. Pam looked at him " We have trouble Eric. Victor has declared war." She spoke softly. Eric grabbed her by the arm " War? On me?" He spat. She nodded her head " It's going to be a hard fight. We need to get ready."

I had been ready to go since I woke up. I had picked a nice white and red sundress with red heels to wear. I even curled my hair. I knew he was awake and I could feel the anger going through the bond. Then all of a sudden I felt nothing. I got worried and pulled out my phone calling him. There was no answer. Now I was getting worried but I had to wait. I sat on my couch and stared at the door waiting for him to show up. I jumped at the knock on the door and ran over opening it to see Pam.

Pam was not in a good mood " I am supposed to take you to Eric's house. Something has happened." My heart dropped " Is he ok?" I couldn't bear to think something had happened to him. Pam nodded " Eric is fine. But you may not be safe." She didn't wait for another answer before pulling me into the car and driving to Eric's house. Pam drove in silence. We pulled up to Eric's house and walked inside. Pam looked at me " You are to stay here until Eric get back." She showed me the kitchen and bathroom and where Eric's room was. She left me there alone. I had no idea what I was supposed to do or why I was here. Eric's house was beautiful. There was old Viking stuff all around. I opened his bed room door to see a large bed in the middle of it. There was no window of course but it was beautiful. There was candles all around the bed. I walked over and curled up in a ball in the middle of his bed. I hoped everything was ok.

Eric got to Fangtasia and looked around. He could see most of the Area 5 vampires sitting there waiting for him. He closed the bond between him and Sookie not wanting to scare her. He knew this war had been coming but it just came so fast. He looked at Pam " Get Sookie to my house." Pam nodded and left his side before he walked up to his chair and looked around. All eyes were on him. " I have heard that Victor has declared war on me. I plan to fight him in this war but I need everyone's help. You know not everyone will live through this but we need to stand and fight." Everyone nodded their head so he knew they were on his side. He went into his office to start making calls. He now had more vampires coming to fight. He closed his eyes and thought about how this night was supposed to go. He got up and got into his car driving to his house. He needed to talk to Sookie. He had to keep her away from the war coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews! I will keep writing and updating as much as I can.

I sat up looking around, I had no idea what time it was or when I had even gotten here for that matter. I couldn't see anything. I started getting scared until I felt an arm wrap around me. I hadn't noticed Eric was next to me. " Oh you scared me." I whispered laying back down. " I didn't mean to lover. I just couldn't wake you." He said pulling me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest " Is everything ok?" I felt him get tense. " Let's not talk about it. I'm sorry our plans got messed up." He said. I lifted my head up and looked at him. I smiled before leaning my head closer to him and kisses him. He put his arm around me and pulled so I was on top of him. We never broke the kiss. I nibbled on his bottom lip hearing a low growl.

I smiled loving hearing him growl. I leaned up so I could sit on him, pulling at him to sit up. He smiled showing his fangs. I shivered as I pulled his shirt over his head. I stopped looking at him shirt less. He was all mine. He looked at me " Like what you see lover?" I showed him by kissing his lips then his neck, nibbling on his ear lobe. He shook underneath me. I looked up as I pulled my dress off me leaving me in a red bra and matching thong. " Stand up for me lover" He whispered. I stood up but couldn't see him.

I started running my hands down my body pulling my nipples out of my bra. I pinched the left one making a small moan escape from my lips. Eric growled and I smiled knowing he could see me. I keep exploring my body, making a line down to the top of my panties. I knew I was more then ready for him. I could feel the moist area soaking through my thong. Right before I slipped my hand in to my thong I was on the bed and Eric was between my legs ripping my thong off of me. He stopped. " What is it?" I asked him. He didn't say anything he just started lighting candles. " We may have had a cramp in our night but I will do this right." He said walking back to the bed. He went back to where he was before slipping a finger inside of me. I let out a loud moan. " You have no idea how good you smell for me lover." He whispered. I started squirming rocking my hips up against his finger.

He smiled before letting his tongue work its own magic. I moaned louder putting my hands in his hair. He looked up and stopped " Look at me lover. I want you to watch what I am doing to you." I looked down and locked eyes with him. He crawled up parting my legs. I was more then ready for him. I had been waiting for this for a while. I could feel him at my entrance. I locked eyed with him as we did I felt him thrust into me. We both let a groan out. He pulled my hips up so I was at an angle before he started thrusting hard. " Oh Eric." I moaned still looking in his eyes. He thrusted harder making me buck my hips to meet his thrust. " This is mine." He hissed and I couldn't agree more with him. I could feel myself getting closer to going over the edge when I heard a knock at the door. Eric hissed stopping " What Pam?" He spat. There was another knock. Eric hissed getting up " Sorry lover." I got under the blankets not wanting Pam to see me in all my glory. Eric opened the door and growled it wasn't Pam at the door. The two thugs grabbed Eric throwing the silver net over him. I screamed not knowing what was happing.

Eric looked over at the bed seeing Sookie. He couldn't protect her like this. The silver was burning into him. The two vampires looked at Eric " Oh look a snack. Victor was right, you would have the girl with you." He hissed at the mention of Sookie. He had to protect her. " You will not touch her." He growled.

I looked at the two guys. I knew if I didn't do something Eric would die. I didn't care if I died, but I couldn't leave him here to die. I looked around for something sharp finding a steak knife. That would have to do. I pick up the knife and pulled the sheet over me as I stood up. I could see Eric watching me but I couldn't stop. " Hey boys. Why don't you come and enjoy me?" I asked as I put the knife to my arm making a small slice. Eric could smell the blood " Sookie No!" He yelled. I walked closer letting the blood drip on the floor.

" Come on. Leave the vampire alone and play with me for a while. I will make it worth your wild." I smiled as I had reached the bottom of the net. I hooked it under my foot and started pulling it off Eric slowly. The two vampires had their eyes on me. I could see their fangs were already popped out. I moved farther back pulling the net farther off Eric. The bigger vampire smiled " Hm I would love to taste the telepath." He lunched for me and Eric jumped up grabbing him off me before ripping his head off his shoulders. The other vampire turned seeing this, he went to run but was stopped by Eric. I watched as Eric tore his head off before looking up at me. "Lover you need to let me heal you." He held his hand out to me. I took it and looked at him " What is going on Eric?" He sighed and I could tell this wouldn't be good. " A war is starting. I need to keep you safe." He licked the cut on my hand. I sighed " If your involved in it then so am I."

Eric looked at me "I will not put you in harm's way." I could feel the anger in the bond. I looked at him " You will not stop me Eric. I care about you so I will fight beside you and if you haven't already noticed. I am always in harm's way."

Authors Note : I know it was kinda quick but don't worry. I will have more action for you. Plus we see more Viking Eric


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors Note: Use Google Translate to find out what Eric says.

I watched as Eric paced back and forth in his room. I knew he was trying to think of a way to make me stay out of this war, but I wasn't going anywhere. I sat on the bed with a sheet wrapped around me. My arm was already healed. I could feel the anger, frustration and worry going through our bond and I knew he was not happy with me at the moment. "Eric, I am not running." I whispered knowing he could hear me just fine. He stopped pacing to look at me "I will keep you safe." I felt shivers go down my spine. I knew he wanted to protect me but I couldn't just stand there while he goes into something dangerous.

I got up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck "I am always in danger, I would rather be in danger with you, then safe without." I looked into his icy blue eyes. I knew he wanted to yell at me and make me stay but I wouldn't back down. I had already been through one war with Eric and I could do it again. "If you haven't noticed Victor has already pulled me into this war." I reminded him trying to make my case to him. He looked down and sighed "You will be the death of me, lover." I smiled before pulling his lips up to mine.

We got dressed and were sitting in the Corvette. We rode in silence as we pulled up to Fangtasia. Before I could unbuckle my seat belt Eric was opening the door for me. I smiled "thank you." He took my hand and walked to the employee door. I took a deep breath and plaster on my smile. He leaned down and kissed me before walking into the bar.

I walked in and saw all the vampires sitting in Fangtasia and I couldn't believe the number of them. I watched as they all looked up and Eric and then over to me. We walked up to the stage and turned to look out as everyone got quiet. He kissed me before looking out at them "We need to get ready for the battle. If you do not wish to fight I understand but it is happening now. Most of you know sookie Stackhouse; if you do not then you need to know she is my bonded. You need to treat her with the respect you treat me with." The vampires all nodded before going off to get ready for whatever was coming. I hadn't noticed that I had not taken a breath since we walked in. Pam walked up to us holding a big black bag. Eric walked over to her and took the bag. "Sookie betyder mer för mig då mitt eget liv."

Pam nodded before leaving us alone in the club. I had no idea what he said but I knew it had something to do with me. Eric looked at me before taking my hand and leading me into his office. He closed the door and locked it. I walked over to the couch and sat down, not knowing what to say. He walked over to his desk and sat down opening the bag. He pulled a long sword out of the bag and I stared at it. It was beautiful but long and it looked very heavy. "Eric where did you get this?" He smiled " It was mine from my Viking days." He was looking at the sword. I got up and walked over to him, sitting on the desk in front of him " We will win babe." I kissed him making him growl. "Du är mitt liv älskare" I smiled "I wish I knew your language." He kissed me "I will teach you. But lover I need you right now." I felt the rush of lust go through my body.

" Then take me, My Viking." I pulled the shirt over my head leaving me in jeans and my bra. He smirked kissing my neck and going down to my bra. He quickly ripped it off me. I moaned as his mouth went over my right nipple. I arched my back trying to get him closer to me. My hands went through his hair, pulling ever so slightly. All of a sudden I was naked and bent over the desk with him behind me.

"I need you Eric. Please." I begged as I felt him thrust into me. He was not going to be gentle this time. I didn't mind. I wasn't sure how much longer I would have him to myself. I screamed as I felt myself fall over the edge. Right before Eric finished I felt him bite into my shoulder blade sending another wave of lust through me. "Du är min, bara min" He yelled as he finished. After wards he pulled me onto his lap. I put my head on his chest closing my eyes. He ran his fingers through my hair humming quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long. I have been busy with my two month old.

I had no idea how long I had been asleep when I woke up. It was dark where ever I was. I moved my hand feeling Eric next to me. He didn't move which mean it was day time. I picked up his phone and saw that his background was me and him kissing. It made me blush seeing it. I saw it was almost five. No wonder I was so hungry, I never slept this late. I deiced to just stay in bed knowing Eric would be up in about a half hour. Lying there I could barely see his face but that didn't stop me from running my finger tips over it, tracing it." Having fun love?" He asked making me jump back pulling my hand away.

"Eric you scared me." I said trying to get my heart to slow down. I heard a chuckle come from his side of the bed before I felt him pulling my closer to him. His lips went to the base of my throat and started their way up, leaving soft wet kisses in its tracks. A soft moan escaped my lips when he reached my ear lobe "I missed you lover" He whispered sending a cold chill down my spine. "I have not gone anywhere though." I said as I was trying to get as close to him as I could. He chuckled as he heard my heart start to race as he kissed my neck. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself back for very long. I could feel the lust pulling me into the dark. Eric had felt it to and he pulled back from me. "As much as I want you right now I know we do not have much time." He said running a hand through my hair.

I sighed wanting to feel him inside me "We have enough time." I said moving closer to him. I was already from the time he put me in his bed. I put my legs over him and guided him into me moaning as he started to thrust into me. Once he was all the way inside me I started to rock my hips slowly taking my time. He growled a low deep growl I could feel it all the way in his chest. He placed his hands on my hips moving them in time with mine; I could feel myself getting closer so I sped the pace up. We both came at the same time, as I was trying to get my sight back I heard a knock at the door "I waited till you were finished but we have to go" Pam's voice came from the locked door. I blushed not knowing she had been in the house. I looked around for my clothes. Eric stood up handing me a pair of jeans and a tank top. "Thanks" I said slipping them on. He was already dressed by the time I had my pants on. If I hadn't seen him naked I would have thought this was as sexy as he looked right now. He was in blue faded jeans that complimented that's beautiful ass of his and he was in a tight blue t shirt. His long blonde hair was a little messed up. "Take a minute to get ready. I will wait for you downstairs" He said which I nodded going into the bathroom to get myself ready. A few minutes later I walked down to hear Pam arguing with Eric. "Du vet att hon kan dö i detta krig." She hissed to him. I walked around the corner but if they saw me they sure didn't act like that, "Jag kommer inte låta något hända henne. Jag kommer att skydda henne med mitt liv , Pam. Jag förväntar mig att ni gör samma" He said before he turned to me. "Are you ready to go?" He asked me as I stepped closer to him. I nodded as I held my hand out to him. He held my hand bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on it before we went to the car. My heart was beating a million miles a second and I didn't know why. Eric wouldn't look at me. He just started at the road, and Pam had nothing to say which I should have taken as a sign, I noticed we were driving out of Shreveport. I looked at him "Eric where are we going?" He looked at me, "I'm taking you home." "What Eric I want to go with you." I told him but he still wouldn't meet me eyes. The rest of the ride was quiet until we pulled up outside my house.

Pam stayed in the car while Eric walked me inside. I turned looking at him "Eric I want to go with you." He shook his head "Sookie we need to talk." I felt a cold shiver go down my spine. He never called me Sookie. It was always lover. "Eric what's going on?" I asked him. He still wouldn't look at me. He walked over to my chair and sat down. His eyes locked on my blanket that we had used when he was here. I walked over and stood in front of him breaking his eye contact with it. "Sookie, a lot is going on and it's going on fast." He said finally looking at me. "I know that Eric, And I'm here for you." I said not backing down. Eric shook his head "I cannot put you in danger, not for me. I'm closing the bond between us." I choked, my tears already started to fall. He was breaking up with me. After everything we had gone through.

"Eric no. Please." I whimpered. I couldn't lose him, not again. "Sookie it is not normal for me to care about anyone. I cannot keep this going. I'm sorry." He looked down again. I stood in front of him crying, I didn't know what to do. He stood up "Eric please, I will be safe as long as I am with you." I put my hand on his arm but he pulled away as soon as my hand touched him. He really was leaving me. I couldn't take this. He walked to the door and turned to me, "Sookie please stay safe. I love you" He whispered before turning and walking out the door. He got into his car and drove off leaving me crying on my porch. Pam turned looking at Eric; she knew what he had just done with Sookie. She looked at him seeing the blood tears which now stained his face "You did the right thing Eric. She would have died or worse you would" Eric looked at her knowing she was trying to help. But she really wasn't. "Just because she is not by my side does not mean I will not protect her with my life." Pam nodded and let him cry his silent tears.

A/N: I know this is kinda of rushed, but the next chapter will be out soon. Don't worry I have a long way to go. Eric and Sookie can't stay apart too long. Until next time... Leave me Reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Authors Note: I am trying to write this for you guys to read it. I know you are wondering when Sookie and Eric will be back together. All in good time. Warning: This chapter has rape in it. If it's not your thing then just pass it.

Four months had passed. Four long months since Eric had broke up with me. I hated the person I had become. I didn't want to get out of bed or go anywhere. I had not heard from him or Pam. I knew I had meant nothing to him. But why had he told me he loved me? What kind of sick twisted pleasure had that given him? I could still feel the small hum in the back of my mind but I tried to block it out as much as I could but I was not very good at that. I looked at the clock knowing I had the mid shift at Merlott's tonight. I got out of bed and through on the uniform. I sighed walking out to my car, it would be sundown soon. I got into my car and drove to Merlott's not really caring. I had been running on auto pilot for these last four months.

What was the point of being happy? The love of my life was gone and he didn't care. Didn't mind that I was hurting. I put up my shields as I walked into Merlott's, a big smile plastered on my face. Sam smiled as I walked in, he knew about me and Eric but he didn't know how I was feeling. "Hey Cher, How you doing?" Sam asked when I had walked up to the bar. "I'm great Sam." I answered smiling at him. He looked at me and I could tell he was trying to look through me "Really Sam." I said looking right at him. He nodded "Ok, you know if you ever need anything I'm here." He said. I nodded before going back to my tables. It would be a long night. Finally it was time for me to leave. I looked at the clock seeing that it was one am already. "Night Sam" I called as I walked out the door and towards my car. I had put the keys in the lock when I was hit from behind. I fell to the ground and everything was black.

I woke up to a dark room with a light shining on me. My head was throbbing and I could feel the lump. Whatever I got hit with was heavy. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I looked down seeing I was tied to a chair in the middle of the dark room. My panic level started to rise when I knew someone was in the room with me. "Well Well Well, if it isn't Eric's lover." A deep voice rang out giving me chills. I knew that voice all too well. It belongs to Victor. "Victor. What are you doing?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm. I couldn't let him know I was scared to death.

He stepped out of the shadows, "I wanted to see you. And to find out that he left you alone. Tsk tsk." He shook his finger at me. I tried to move my hands but was unable to "Eric will kill you when he finds out you have taken me." I said looking straight at him. He smirked "You and Eric are no longer together. I am free to claim you, Sookie." He walked closer to me. I started pushing fear through whatever was left of the bond was Eric. He couldn't leave me here to die. "What do you want with me? I will never be yours" I spat at him. He let a laugh out which rattled me to my bones "Oh Sookie, by the time I am done with you, you will be begging me to kill you. That is a promise." He was an inch from my face. I smirked before spitting in his face "I will not beg you, Victor." I was shaking. I kept waiting for Eric to bust through the door and save me. "He won't come for you Sookie." He said wiping my spit from his face. I closed my eyes sending everything I had towards Eric, but I couldn't feel anything. He had the bond closed. Victor smiled before kissing me. He bit into my lip making me scream in pain. He sucked on lip before pulling back and smiling "Ah. I know why he had kept you now." He looked down at me before punching my lip. The chair fell back and I was now on my back. I let a sob out wishing Eric would show up.

Victor was straddling me, running his hands all over my body; he started pulling my shirt up. "No! ERIC PLEASE HELPS ME!" I yelled into the darkness. Victor laughed as he ripped my shirt and bra leaving me exposed. I turned my head not wanting to look at him. "ERIC!" I yelled in my mind praying he would hear me and come save me. I could feel Victors tongue running over my nipples. I let a cry out, I didn't want this. I couldn't live through this. He drove his nails into my side; a loud scream of pain escaped my lips. I could feel his hardness on me. "God please save me." I prayed not knowing what to do. I struggled against him. He pulled his face up looking at me "Sookie you can fight all you want, I will do what I want with you." He pulled a knife from his pocket. I stared at him with horror in my eyes. I was going to die tonight. I couldn't die tonight. I never told Eric I loved him. I felt the knife running across my stomach leaving a bloody trail. I whimpered as Victor leaned down running his tongue across the blood. He made a few more cuts on my chest before going up to my face. "You never were pretty" He said as he cut into my face. I screamed in pain, not knowing what to do. I begged god to kill me. "Eric will kill you." I whispered to him. He smiled before ripping my pants off. I forced my legs together; no way was I going to be raped by Victor Madden. He ran the knife down my chest to my panty line. I shut my eyes not wanting to see him. I could feel him pull my legs apart, heard the sound of his zipper being un zipped. I screamed, hoping someone would hear me. "ERIC! ERIC HELPS ME!" I screamed in my head. Victor looked at me running the knife down my leg, "I don't see what the fuss is about with you." He thrust into me and I screamed. I felt dirty and worthless. The pain was excursing. I shut my eyes trying to pass out. I could feel victor pushing into me and it was killing me. He bite into my thigh making another loud scream come from my lips. I remember I was on the ground and I started hitting my head against the floor.

I must have passed out. I don't know how long I had been out but it must have been awhile. I woke up to the pain of burns on my body. I looked down seeing burn marks on my chest which was still very bloody. My face was pretty beat up and I ached all over. I didn't care about that pain. I closed my eyes and remembered Victor raping me. He had done it more than once. Biting me in the process. I remember crying out for Eric. I heard a noise and tensed up, it was probley victor coming to kill me or worse. I closed my eyes not wanting to see him. "Sookie? Oh god are you alive?" I heard Pam's voice. It had to be a trick, Pam wouldn't be here. I felt my hands being untied and I opened my eyes as wide as I could which wasn't much since they were swollen shut, "Pam?" I whispered before passing out again.

I woke up to a bright room. My body was killing me and I screamed from the pain, not just physical but the mental pain I felt. I felt a cold hand on mine and I looked over. Eric was sitting there; I could see the blood on his face. "I'm here Sookie, your safe." He whispered. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked just like I had remembered him. I put my hand to his cheek and he sighed leaning into my touch. I put my fingers on the blood stains "Why are you crying?" I asked him. He looked at me his ice blue eyes staring into me. "I am so sorry for what happened dear one. I can never forgive myself" He started crying again. I tried to sit up but felt a shooting pain. I gasped and Eric's hands were around me in a flash. I looked up at him but turned away. I couldn't look at him after what Victor had done to me. I was dirty. "Lover looks at me" He said but I shook my head. I was embarrassed. "I can't. What happened to him?" I asked not being able to say his name.

Eric sighed "He was not there when Pam found you. I will find him and make him pay Sookie." I turned looking at me "Why was Pam the one to find me? I was screaming for you. And you never showed up." I was crying. I could feel Victor on me. Eric let out a sob, "I tried." He whispered. I looked down not knowing what to say to him. He had broken my heart. Eric looked up seeing Pam. "Jag svek henne . Jag kan inte leva med mig själv" He whispered. Pam walked closer to him "Du kunde inte rädda henne, därför att du var där med henne, känna hennes smärta. Från din stregnth hon bor" She said as she walked closer. I was tired and could feel myself falling asleep. I held onto his hand as I for the second time in my life fell asleep holding a vampires hand.

AUTHORS NOTE: That was hard for me to write. Gee. I thought it wouldn't be so touch but wow. I am sorry if I offended anyone but it came to my mind and it wouldn't leave me alone. Sorry. Leave me reviews good or bad. So now the question is what will happen with Sookie and Eric? What about with Victor?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Authors Note: Thank you guys for reading it. I got a lot of heat on Eric in the last chapter. Don't worry a lot will be explained soon. Someone thinks Sookie and Eric should not get back together. Hmm we will see what happens. This chapter is set in Eric's Point of view on the last four months. Thanks reading!

Eric was sitting in Fangtasia. The normal crowd was around him but he didn't even look up at them. He was growing tired of this place. He closed his eyes before getting up and walking into his office he. He slammed the door shut and took a deep breath. He could still smell Sookie in here. Granted it was faint and if you weren't looking for it you would never smell it but he could. The first month apart from Sookie had been hard. He could smell her everywhere and he wanted her back. He could not think about anything but her. She haunted him.

He sat down in his chair and looked at the desk. He could see her on the desk, her smiling face staring at him. He hated this feeling. He was a Viking vampire, he didn't need feelings and yet he had them. He would probably always have them. He couldn't help the fact that he loved her. The second month apart from Sookie was not as bad as the first, he even started feeding again. At first it was just to eat but then he found it to be helpful. It made him feel like his old self. The old Eric who did not care for Sookie. He could be the mean cold hearted vampire. He would bite and feed from the fang bangers in the club and not care what anyone thought about it. But Pam knew what he was hiding. She knew he would go to Sookie house and night and just sit there. He had closed the bond on his side so Sookie could not feel him but he could feel her.

Pam hated the fact that all Eric would do was mope around. This was not her maker, this was the shell of her maker. Eric didn't care. He just wanted Sookie back. But he knew to keep her safe he had to let her go. He sighed as he could remember the feeling of her skin on his. How it would make his skin feel almost alive. He knew he had to stay away even when she was sad or scared. He could not keep putting her in danger. It was his job to protect her. He even had Bill following her at night. Of course Sookie never knew that. Eric had been trying to get a hold of Felipe but of course he could not get through to him. He needed to speak with him about Victor but he had not returned his calls. Whenever he got through to someone they said the king was too busy and would call him back.

Eric was sitting in his throne on the night Sookie was taken. He was staring at his cell phone with the picture of him and Sookie on it when he felt a pain in the back of his head. He reached up feeling it but there was nothing there. He went into the office trying to figure out what was going on. He felt a pain in his wrist as if they were being tied up. He looked at them seeing a red line going around them. He looked up yelling for Pam. It had to be Sookie. It had to be something going on with her. Pam ran in as she heard him yell "What is it master?" She asked. As he went to answer he felt a force hit him in his face, He shook his head and looked at her "I need you to Find Sookie. I think something is happening." He said quickly. He could feel her worry. He felt something go down his sides as he pulled his shirt up as scratch marks formed. Pam looked at him wide eyed. His face twisted in pain. He could feel everything Sookie was going through. He heard her yell his name. He dropped to his knees unable to get to her.

He pushed his strength to her; she would need it to survive this. Where was Bill during all of this? He felt his body being sliced as hers was. He cried out in pain trying to absorb all her pain. He knew he could not take all of it but damn it he would take as much as he could. He laid on the floor in pain, finally falling asleep during the day but he dreamed of what was happing to her and he couldn't save her. "It's my entire fault" He would think to himself. He heard the phone ringing and he picked it up, "I found her" Pam said through the phone. Eric felt a wave of worry come over him "Where is she? Is she alive?" He yelled into the phone. "She lives but is badly hurt, and she was raped. I am taking her to the hospital. I know who did this Eric" She said. Eric's head shot up "Who did it Pam?" Pam sighed "I smell Bill and Victor on her." Eric hung up the phone and left Fangtasia, he didn't care about the pain he was in. He arrived at bills house to find it empty. He sniffed the air looking for a fresh scent but he didn't find any.

He knew he had to get the hospital for Sookie. He knew flying would be faster. He was trying to think of what to say to her. Or how bad she was hurt. He could feel her getting closer. He walked into the hospital. "Sookie Stackhouse's room?" The nurse looked at him "And you are?" Eric thought quickly "Her boyfriend" He had to see her. The nurse showed him to her room and left. Eric walked in and if he had any breath he would have been breathless. She looked horrible. He sat in the chair next to her and felt himself crying. He was the reason she was like this. If he had not broken up with her she would be fine. He cursed himself for doing this to her. "Sookie, I will kill them for this. You have my word" He whispered into her ear before placing a kiss on her swollen cheek. He sat there staring at her letting his tears fall. Someone would pay for this. He knew it.

Authors Note: Ok so that just gives you a little look at what Eric has been up too. You will find out more as the story goes on. Thanks for reading. Until next time, I will wait for your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

A/N: Sorry it has been sooo long but I do have a new baby in the house. I'm sorry! Oh and to one of my reviews (Which I LOVE all of them!) You have to remember Bill has been watching her. Another reason why his smell is on Sookie. So on with the story!

I awoke to from a nightmare, I was sweating and crying. Eric looked over at me "Don't worry Sookie it was a dream. You are safe with me." He tried telling me. For some crazy reason I started to laugh at that. "How am I safe with you? You left me Eric" I snapped at him. I knew I shouldn't snap but I was mad as hell. I was fine with him and then he had to leave me and look what happened to me. I must have hurt him by the look on his face "I left you so that you would not get hurt" He stated. I giggled again" I did get hurt. You don't know what he did to me and all you can say is your sorry? I hate you Eric Northman!" I yelled at him. I couldn't believe after everything I had gone through all he could say was sorry. I looked over at him and he was still. Almost like a person frozen in time. "Get out Eric." I whispered turning my head from him. It was his fault I was hurt. Why I am dirty and no one will ever want me again. "Sookie, please don't do this" He said. "GET OUT!" I yelled just wanting to be away from him. He never loved me, if someone loves you they don't leave you alone. I looked up to see him walk out of the room without giving me a second glance; I guess I wasn't worth that to him.

A few days passed and I was able to go home. I called Sam who gave me some time off to heal. As I arrived home I could see someone on my porch, I tensed up worried about which it could be. The figure walked over to the car and I relaxed seeing Bubba. I rolled my window down "Hello Bubba, What brings you here tonight?" I asked smiling at him. Bubba was always a friend to me, hell I liked him more then a lot of normal people. He smiled "Hello Ms Sookie, I'm sorry you got hurt." He said opening the door for me. I limped out of the car "Oh thanks bubba, I'm fine now." I started walking to my house just wanting to sit in the hot bath water. Bubba followed me "Ms Sookie I am supposed to tell you that a meeting is going on at Fangtasia tonight to deal with Victor. Mr. Eric wanted me to see if you would like to go?" He said as I turned to look at him.

I wanted to find Victor and have him punish for what he did to me but I don't know if I can see Eric again. "Why thank you Bubba, but if I do go I do not need an escort." I said as nice as possible. I hated being mean to bubba but Eric always brought the bitch out on me. Bubba nodded "I shall give Mr. Eric the message, Goodnight ms Sookie" He bowed before running off. I sighed as I opened the door to the house. I wobbled to the shower and took a long hot shower scrubbing my body until I bled trying to get Victor off of me. I sobbed as I thought of everything that happened in the last four months. I got out and deiced to go to the meeting. I would just not be close to Eric.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a white cotton shirt before getting into the car. I took my sweet time driving to the bar. I pulled into the parking lot which was pretty empty and locked the door before walking up to the door. There was no one outside so I just opened the door and I walked in. I saw a few vampires I had never met. Along with the vampires there were also weres that I had never seen. I walked to Eric's office and knocked on the door. Pam opened it and smiled "Sookie, I thought you weren't coming?" She asked smiling at me. She stood in the door way so I could not see past her. "I just needed to be here. Is everything ok?" I asked trying to look around her. She nodded "Why don't we go get a drink?" She asked closing the door behind her and taking my arm. We walked to the bar "Where is Eric Pam?" I asked tired of playing this game. She smirked "He was busy at the moment but he knows you're here. He shouldn't be long" She told me as I sipped my dr. pepper. A few moments passed before Eric walked out looking a little more pale than normal. He looked over at me but didn't smile. I didn't care I wasn't here for him. He walked passed us and sat in his throne calling everyone's attention to him. Pam took my arm and led me up to the sea t next to him. I rolled my eyes as I sat down. Eric stood up as everyone looked at him "We are looking for Victor Madden. Whoever finds him will tell me. He hurt my bonded as I am the one who shall kill him." He spoke loudly. As soon as I heard him call me his bonded I broke down standing up. Eric turned looking at me as he raised his eyebrow at me. "Look everyone; I don't need Eric to protect me. I do not belong to him nor do I want to. I am his bonded for now but that will change." I said looking at Eric. His face dropped as I said that, he grabbed me by my arm and led me into his office "What do you think you are doing Sookie?" He yelled at me, I stood my ground not letting him scare me. "I do not belong to you Eric." I yelled

He bit his lip and I could see the blood coming out of it. I kept going with my words "I don't care about you. You can go and be with your fang bangers for all I care because I mean nothing to you!" He growled pushing me up against the wall. I closed my eyes thinking about Victor and let a gasp out. He was scaring me. Eric looked at me "I do care about you. I love you but you are acting like a fang banger, is that who you wish to be treated?" He went to say something else before I slapped him "How dare you! Let me go Eric!"I yelled the tears finally falling from my eyes. I pushed against him "Stop it Eric you're scaring me!" I cried finally he moved and I ran. I ran out the door and past my car. I just needed to get away from him.

Eric sat at his desk thinking when Pam walked in "She is just worried Eric" She said. Eric looked up "I do not care anymore Pam. I am over this place and Sookie; she wants to be treated like that fine. I felt everything she went through and she does not care. Have you found Compton yet?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Pam shook her head "Not yet, still looking though. So what to do about Sookie?" Eric got up out of his chair "I am going after her. I will make her understand." He walked out closing the door behind him. "If I could only kill her" He thought to himself as he left Fangtasia and fly into the night.

A/N: I know it was short but I have soo much going on. Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A/N: Sorry it has been so long but like I said I have a three month old. Ugh I am so sad that True Blood is almost over * cries*

Eric was flying over the town trying to figure out where Sookie had gone. He knew he shouldn't have pushed her but she was the one who was yelling at him. He sighed wishing a small part of him that he had never met Sookie Stackhouse. She was nothing but drama to him, sure she made him happy but this whole feelings thing was a pain in the ass. He hated that he cared about her, hated the fact that he was the reason she had been hurt. I walked to my car and jumped in not wanting to be anywhere near Eric Northman. Where does he get the idea he can treat me like that? I got into my car and started driving not even sure where I was going. I hated the fact that everything reminded me of Eric, god I didn't need this. I had gotten beat up and raped over him and he didn't care about me. Yet he tells me he loves me?

I sighed as I pulled up to an empty park. I just needed to clear my head. I got out of the car and walked over to the swings, sitting on one. Why couldn't I be normal? Why did I have to be in love with a vampire who cared so little for me that he would leave me to get hurt. Hell he hurt me himself; of course he didn't know that. He didn't know how bad my body ached for him, how all I wanted to do was lay in his arms and talk like we had when he was cursed. I closed my eyes remembering what he had told me.

Eric had found Sookie at a park by herself. She was sitting on a swing with her eyes closed, he walked up quickly studying her face "I told you I would give up everything to stay with you, and you pushed me away. Why?" He asked aloud. I jumped hearing Eric's voice, not the person I wanted to see right now but I did need him. I sighed looking down at me feet in the sand "Because it wasn't you. I know you could never be happy." Eric sighed walking over to me "I was happy. I was happier with you then I have ever been and you made me go back to who I am." I knew what he was trying to say to me, but I couldn't think about him like that. I lost the love of my life that night and had to see him every day and not be able to be with him the way I wanted.

Eric sat on the other swing and looked at me "You kept all the pain inside that you felt after the curse was broken, and then you wouldn't tell me anything that had happened. I couldn't understand why I wanted to be with you or why I missed you. My body was aching for you and I have no idea why" I closed my eyes when he said those words to me; I couldn't handle this "I didn't want you to use it against me. Use my love against me" I whispered. Eric stood up and walked over to me "Why would I do that? I love you with everything I am. I hate the fact that you are hurt and it is my fault. I hate the fact that every night I wake up alone without you. Or that one day you will die and I will die with you knowing I can never see that smile that makes my undead heart beat" he said cupping my face in his hands, making me look at him "I love you with everything I am, I will love you everyday of your life and I will mourn you forever Sookie Stackhouse, When I told you that you would be the death of me I meant it." I was crying now not being able to hold my tears in. This was my Eric, the Eric I had known to love and care about.

I leaned up pressing my lips to his, kissing him softly before getting up. "I love you Eric but I don't know if I forgive you. I need time" I said walking to my car and leaving the Viking vampire standing alone in the night.

A/N: Sorry its short but I have very little time. My birthday is on Sunday So I hope you like it, leave some reviews!


End file.
